Electronic components, mechanically assembled items, and devices, such as RADAR transmitters, electronics cabinets, computers and the like must often be installed onto moving or articulating articles, such as ships and aircraft, by way of example only. In addition to significant forces generated by the movement of these articles, these components may also be exposed to heavy vibrations. To maintain a clean environment, as well as to provide sufficient structural support, these components and devices are often housed within or mounted onto racks. Captive fasteners are typically used to removably secure the positions of the components within the rack, as well as to attach panels and other items to the rack chassis to improve structural and environmental integrity. The term “captive” typically refers to the moveably adjustable engagement of one part of the fastener in a panel/cover and the engagement of the second part of the fastener in the rack/housing to which the panel/cover is to be attached. In the case of the present disclosure, the definition of “captive” is extended to include the engagement of the fastener in a panel/cover, or mounted component/assembly when the panel/cover, or mounted component/assembly is removed for maintenance.
When the rack mounted components need to be accessed, for instance for repair or replacement, the panels may need to be removed in order to gain access. Due to the number of fasteners and the strength associated with these fasteners, it takes significant time to remove them. For instance, existing fasteners used on one radar transmitter cover may exceed twelve (12) minutes to remove. Further still, recommended industry fasteners are threaded and require up to eight (8) turns to seat or extract. The longevity associated with these fasteners is also questionable, as is reliability due to, for example, captive washer breaks.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a fastener that engages and disengages with less than a full rotation to ease the difficulty associated with removal and securing the fastener, as well as increasing the speed with which fastener manipulation can be performed. In addition, there is a need to provide a fastener that minimizes the affects of vibration, and to provide a fastener that can secure variable sized loads.